Ghosgar/ZiReaction (DipSmash's (xxxswaglord420xxx) Perspective
Well hello there readers... Let me introduce myself. I am DipSmash (Xxxswaglord420xxx in wikia) and I'm gonna tell you about Ghosgar/ZiReactionX and otherwise the name that Finn294 and I call him. Zi. The First Time Meeting Minecraft. Yes, Minecraft. That's the way I met him through. To be honest, I own a cracked (known as a pirated version) Minecraft launcher meaning I can play Minecraft for free, and I'm happy with that because I hardly play it anymore. Most of my classmates hate the game! Except a few of course. The cracked launcher was called, "Mineshafter." You can get it here. It says it's an alternative to using the main Minecraft launcher but I think that's not completely the correct way to call it although. Now let's get to the story. It was 2013, my name was nippyman and I was searching around for servers in the Mineshafter servers list to play on and I found one. It was called CowCraft (now taken down). I played it for a while and it was alot of fun! 'The people there were friendly (a few weren't) and I always joined there to have some fun. '''But then one day... it was the extraordinary time... when I met Zi! '''I was playing in Plots, which you are in creative and can build anything you want... '''BUT only in your square which was a tonload of space! ' I was talking to an admin (which we had a little friendship with each other but faded away because the server was taken down) and then a player joined. '''He or ah hem, that player was called XxMonsterLOL12xX (that was Zi's earliest allias I know). He (yes, he was a male) was really friendly! '''Later, the admin left and we had alot of fun together and he asked me, "Do you have Hamachi?" Which was a virtual VPN program which allows you to host a server without port forwarding and doing some hard shit! So. I replied, "Yes."... We added each other into our hamachi groups and became close friends! We setup a Minecraft server together and called it, "CookieCraft. '''Sometime later he introduced me to a person called... TheTechPony (who became Finn294). XxMonsterLOL12xX told me Tech was a pretty good builder, so that's why he invited him here. Tech and me started a friendship together and he was mostly the person I commonly see today. Time Passes By''' '''Months passed, CookieCraft has improved and got enough courage from MonsterLOL to port forward the server. Which I did, and a few players joined and the server had 7 players on it! That was my personal server record. 'Sadly, the server lagged really badly so it ended up becoming a private server. We still kept improving the server and making it the best as possible. After, MonsterLOL invited me to a server called Angel's Underground (which is still up). I had alot of fun there. '''Tech and Ghosgar (MonsterLOL changed his name to Ghosgar) were admins on the server. I once asked Ghosgar to use my account to help me upgrade my rank but he just gave the next rank anyways. He was a really nice guy! ' A year later after alot of fun, became 2014. '''It was probably one of mine and Finn's darkest years! As Finn said from his page which you can see here. I was constantly bullied by one guy and my school friend cried because of him. The bully moved schools because he thought this school was lame. I was really pleased.' I started to play a game called Team Fortress 2, which caused Finn to not play with me for a while because he doesn't own it (now he does).' Then, I started to play with him. To make a fun Minecraft map. Currently, I lost the map because I changed computers since my old one (which I met Zi with) broke. My new one is way better than my old one! (If I can get my old computer to work then Finn and I could work on it again!) That's the only reason I play Minecraft now. To make maps. Zi also started coming on more rarely. Making my good old friend seen sometimes or even rarely. The Time Gets Closer As another year passes. I approach a year called... 2015. The year I'm writing this right now. I've only talked to Zi about 10 times from the start to October. Which I think is pretty sad that, that, that... is just really little to talk to someone. In over 5 months. And that someone is a friend. Which now I rarely see. Conclusion To this very day. I am still friends with Finn294 but Zi... which has disappeared ever since. Finn294 page on Zi covers abit more information than I did. Take a look at it here. So this is the end, I've lost a good friend and feel really bad. Thank you for taking sometime to read this. Oh, here's my message. "Friends come and go, sometimes they pass away. Maybe even go somewhere and never come back. They'll be forever gone unless you. Remember them." -DipSmash